The Final Tale Ch. 14
Ono flew above the entire Pridelands as night had just fallen. The Keenest of sight looked everywhere for the Army of Outlanders. Crickets chirping was the only sound he could hear in the vast landscape shrouded by the blanket of night. The warning they had received from Scar's second in command gave an indication of what their plan may be. They said that they'd attack Priderock woth the whole Army, but since it came from Zira's mouth, it may not have been true. And true it was not. A light shone brightly in the distance, far away past the large hole of water called Lake Matope. It was a bright orange, almost like the sun had come down to earth for a visit. Fire. And it was coming from Big Springs. "Hapana!" The Egret cried as he flew back to deliver the news to Fuli. Normally, he would tell it to Kion, but, with circumstances being as they were, he decided to make an exception. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Makini laid back in a rock as she explained everything that was going on in her home in the Pridelands to her Komodo friend. Seeing Scar, The falling out between Simba and Kion, Fuli and the others abandoning him, Ect. "So, what do you think I should do, Django?" She asked the scarred Lizard. Django's voice sounded so thick and rugged as he gave his own opinion. "Change what you can, acccept what you can't. If there's a problem, try and fix it. If you can't fix it, yer just gonna have to find a way to move on." "But, what if...." Makini sat up and looked down at her hands. "What if you don't want to move on?" "Then yer askin' the wrong Dragon, kid." Django sighed and shook his head. "Don't git me wrong, kid, yer Pridelands seem nice but they're other places out there just as nice. I want always the loner I am today, but sometimes, the Cirle of Life's got other plans for you." He have a glance behind him at his Wooden Tail. Makini also looked at it. "Um, Django. If you don't mind my asking, how did you lose your tail? Your real one, I mean." Django sat down as he recalled the events that formed him into such a tight fisted Reptile. "Years after my People were kicked out of the Pridelands, I became known as the best fighter of the Outlands. But, as more years passed, after Zira came, boy, I had my work cut out for me. She and I didn't get along too well. She wanted my turf, I wanted to keep it. No way we'd both get what we wanted. And if you want the full detail of how that played out....." Django did not finish his sentence, nor did he need to. He turned his head to see his artificial tail, a painful reminder of what happens when you let down your guard. The tale that Makini had heard made her feel rather depressed and sympathetic. She knew that Django was as tough as nails, but she did not know of how he came to be that way. "Anyways, kid." The Dragon snapped her back to the now. "Ya best be gettin' home, it' gettin' late. Don't want ya ta git lost. And don't forget my advice." Makini nodded and stood up, walking down the dirt road that led back to her home in the Pridelands. "I will, thank you, Django!" Watching her leave, Django's mouth raised into a smile. He had seen many children in his life of wandering in and out of the Backlands, but none as tough and as bright as this young Mandrill. She was quite young to be fighting Outlanders. She asked a lot of Questions. Not that Django was complaining or anything, for asking questions is the first step to learning knew knowledge. "Now that's quite a kid....." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Another score had been won for the Outlanders. The fires that torched Big Springs had finally subsided. Tracks of the Stampeding Hippos were still left, as were the tracks of the defeated Lion Guard keeping Basi's pod safe as they fled the scene. The only fire that stayed bared the head of Scar, who gave what must've been either the greatest speech of all time, or the darkest. "Friends, today, we have claimed another part of the promised land. In a world where not all are able to survive, those who are fortunate enough are divided in two. While some out there are born to feast, others will spend their lives in the dark, begging for scraps. But that will not be us. We will rise to greet the dawning of a new era, in which Outlanders come together and take what is theirs, and shape it to their own liking, regardless of all naysayers. In less than a few days from now, the Lion King will fall, and in his place, my heir, Kovu, will succeed with me to be his guide. Prepare yourselves. Today was the turning point for this war, and it shall play In our favor. And for those of you who cower in the shadow of birds of different colors, I say this. In this world, WE ARE THE NIGHTMARE!" The Army of scar cheered as their leader finished his speech, rousing them on. Scar grinned as he disappeared into the fire. Very soon, the War would be over, and only one faction would come out on top. Category:The Final Tale Category:Hueyslinger Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction